


Млечный путь

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Group Sex, Milking, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Руби всего лишь хотела сытой и спокойной жизни, за этим она и пришла в Цитадель, но всё оказалось совсем не так, как она себе представляла и на что рассчитывала. Положение Молочной матери давало свои преимущества, но было далеко не тем, о чём стоит мечтать.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Млечный путь

В последнее время Руби чувствовала себя плохо. Дышать стало тяжело, несмотря на маску, через которую подавался очищенный воздух, а ноги так сильно отекали и беспрестанно ныли, что она больше вообще не могла вставать. Грудь болела особенно сильно, как никогда прежде.

Органомеханик во время каждого осмотра теперь недовольно цокал, качал головой и бормотал себе что-то под нос. Он никогда не говорил им, что с ними что-то не так: их запрещено было беспокоить, иначе могло пропасть молоко. Их хотели выдоить досуха, ни одна капля не должна была пропасть, поэтому только кормёжка, сон и самый минимум подвижности.

Руби хрипло втянула в себя воздух, вновь ощутив, как грудь кольнуло сразу в нескольких местах. Она прижала к себе куклу одной рукой, а другую вытянула в сторону, и тут же её пальцы поймала тёплая ладонь Эмбер. Руби повернулась к ней и окунулась в ласковый взгляд прозрачных желтовато-карих глаз. Эмбер переплела её пальцы со своими и полным нежности шёпотом произнесла: 

— Я с тобой, моя милая.

Только Эмбер заботило её состояние. Только она всегда была рядом и в буквальном смысле тоже — они сидели в соседних креслах больше двух лет. За это время Эмбер стала для Руби единственной опорой, твёрдым плечом, защитницей и уютной жилеткой для тихих слёз.

Три года назад Руби пришла в Цитадель, переполненная надеждами. Три года она наблюдала, как надежды рушатся и втаптываются в грязь.

Стадо — так их называли. Она сама слышала в тот самый первый день здесь.

— Очередное стадо припёрлось, — презрительно бросил один из бойцов Цитадели и, подчерпнув носком ботинка песок, пнул в их сторону.

Руби мимолётно покосилась на него, не решившись поднять головы, и проследовала за остальными, с трудом переставляя истёртые в кровь, покрытые язвами ноги.

У неприступных стен природной твердыни раскинулись сотни ветхих лачужек и пыльных шатров. Повсюду стоял смрад болезни и разложения. Тощие, грязные, жалкие подобия людей провожали новоприбывших пустыми, тоскливыми взглядами.

Не так Руби представляла себе «последний оплот цивилизации», «спасительную крепость», как говорили о Цитадели в её поселении. Спасения здесь не было, разве что для тех, кого пускали внутрь. Но выбора ни у неё, ни у её спутников всё равно не имелось. Единственный колодец, который давал жизнь их крошечной, стихийно образовавшейся деревне, давно пересох. Они ещё некоторое время вычерпывали грязь, процеживали её, тщательно, по капле собирая воду, но все понимали, что это конец, нужно сниматься с места, иначе все они погибнут.

Куда идти, вопрос не стоял. Все слышали о Несмертном Джо, его Цитадели и могущественных союзниках. Говорили, что он обеспечивает защитой, работой и водой всех тех, кто примкнёт к нему. О чём ещё можно мечтать, когда на многие мили вокруг бесплодная, пропитанная ядом, пустошь, по которой разъезжают кочевники-людоеды, а по норам и пещерам прячутся злобные мутировавшие твари?

У самой Руби был младенец на руках, и она не могла допустить, чтобы он умер от голода. Она желала ему лучшей жизни, но могла дать только эту — полную лишений и бесконечной борьбы. Нынешний мир совсем не подходил для детей, но одновременно с этим дети являлись его главной и единственной надеждой, вкладом в общее будущее человечества. Наставники неустанно твердили, что её крепко сбитое тело может подарить много потомства, и Руби верила им. Она была ещё совсем юной, когда родила первенца.

Сейчас она понимала, что её тело никогда ей не принадлежало. С самого начала своей жизни она подчинялась чужим законам, желаниям, мечтам и стремлениям.

Чужая кукла, безропотная, пустая.

В Цитадели у неё было достаточно времени на размышления. В конце концов, чаще всего это было единственным развлечением и одновременно способом не сойти с ума.

Руби не сразу попала внутрь Цитадели. До них здесь никому не было дела, все выживали как могли. Каждое проползающее или пролетающее мимо насекомое становилось предметом споров и драк. Поймать ящерицу и тем более крысу считалось большой удачей. А за объедки из рук бойцов местные готовы были пойти на что угодно, и те активно этим пользовались, устраивая издевательские поединки, в которых люди убивали друг друга за плесневелую лепешку или пару орехов.

Более-менее крепких мужчин из числа тех, что пришли вместе с Руби, забрали довольно быстро, но не подняли наверх, а куда-то увезли; никто не знал, что с ними стало. Многие девушки, отчаявшись, легли под бойцов, в надежде, что это даст им возможность попасть в Цитадель. Некоторым действительно повезло.

Руби тогда, как и все, считала это везением.

Первое время сама она держалась от бойцов подальше, но её гордости хватило ненадолго. Её маленький сын угасал на глазах, постоянно плакал от боли и голода. Молоко Руби стало слишком жидким, чтобы насытить его. Она готова была есть землю, если бы только это помогло, но ничто не могло помочь. Руби уже выменяла на еду все свои немногочисленные вещи, включая добротную одежду. Все её дни заполнял нестерпимый зной, солёный ветер, свистящий между скал, и плач голодного сына. Она почти не спала, и вскоре реальность стала слишком зыбкой для восприятия. Руби перестала понимать, где заканчивается явь и начинается короткое, болезненное забытье.

А потом сын замолчал. Руби вскочила с ветхой лежанки, будто её окатили кипятком. Стояла глубокая ночь, тихая и тёмная. И именно необычная тишина так напугала её. Руби внутренне похолодела, она подумала, что малыш умер, но оглядевшись, не смогла его найти. Он просто исчез. Она искала его всю оставшуюся ночь и весь день, спрашивая каждого встречного, но все лишь молча качали головами и отворачивались.

Сейчас, спустя несколько лет, Руби понимала, что ребёнка, скорее всего, выкрали и съели, но тогда она винила во всём себя и всё больше погружалась в пропасть отчаяния.

В один из беспросветных дней среди окружавших Руби людей поднялся гомон. Она уже знала, что это означает: Несмертный Джо предстанет перед ними, выдаст речь, в которую никто не вслушивается, пустит на несколько минут вожделенную воду, а врата Цитадели откроются, чтобы пропустить конвой. В такие дни кому-нибудь могло повезти оказаться на платформе и подняться в Цитадель.

Руби поднялась с лежанки и двинулась за толпой. У неё не осталось ничего, кроме желания выжить. А ещё у неё всё ещё было молоко. Жалкие капли, но всё же это доказывало, что она может быть кормилицей. В прошлый раз она видела как молодая женщина бросила своего младенца, чтобы стать кормилицей в Цитадели. Некоторые рожали специально, чтобы появилось молоко, но наверх поднимали только самых крепких и здоровых.

Подъёмник окружило плотное кольцо людей, все они умоляли забрать их, дать им шанс. Бойцы издевательски насмехались над ними, а самых наглых отпихивали ногами и пиками.

Руби протиснулась к платформе, когда та уже начала медленно подниматься.

— Пожалуйста, возьмите меня, я хочу быть кормилицей! — выкрикнула она изо всех сил и обнажила грудь.

Кто-то из бойцов заметил её, вздёрнул за руку, осматривая придирчиво, готовый в любой момент сбросить обратно. Обернулся к своим, глянул вопросительно.

— Пойдёт, бери её. Пусть Механик посмотрит. Если окажется бесполезной, мы хоть развлечёмся.

Услышав это, Руби задохнулась от нахлынувшего счастья. В голове билась лишь одна мысль: «Только бы накормили, а дальше пусть делают, что хотят».

***

Внутри Цитадель оказалась огромным муравейником со множеством узких ходов и лазов, залов и крошечных помещений. Всюду сновали люди, где-то стучали механизмы, работали инструменты. Было прохладно, пахло сыростью, по коридорам носились сквозняки. Руби вертела головой по сторонам и никак не могла надышаться, воздух здесь, казалось, был гораздо чище, чем снаружи.

Она ещё не знала, что ей предстоит. Внизу рассказывали лишь, что кормилицы отдают своё молоко, а взамен получают еду и воду. После всех лишений это казалось сказкой.

Органомеханик Цитадели после осмотра остался ею доволен.

— Хороша, — хмыкнул он. — Где же ты п-пряталась от нас, ма-малышка?

Потрепав Руби по щеке, он приказал отмыть и накормить её.  
В тот момент Руби показалось, что все беды позади и наконец-то ей улыбнулась удача. Отдавать своё молоко в обмен на сытую жизнь — что может быть проще?

Но уже первая ночь в Цитадели показала, что цена будет гораздо выше, чем Руби могла предположить.

Не успела она заснуть, как её выволокли за волосы, притащили в большое, полутёмное помещение и бросили в круг света. Бойцы набросились на неё, как голодные псы на кинутую им кость.

— Нет! Нельзя! Я же буду кормилицей! — закричала Руби, пытаясь отбиться. — Механик сказал, что я подхожу! Я стану кормилицей!

— Конечно станешь, — усмехнулся возникший перед лицом мужчина, в котором она узнала поднявшего её бойца. Он прошёлся языком от ее губ вверх по щеке и оттолкнул Руби от себя. Она упала в чьи-то объятья и тут же услышала уже знакомый голос Механика.

— П-пока ты не подходишь на эту роль. Тебе надо п-преобразиться, чтобы как следует исполнять с-свою работу. Сейчас у тебя слишком мало м-молока, а скоро оно и вовсе пропадёт. Я не могу допустить т-такого, ведь тогда нам п-придётся выкинуть тебя отсюда. Ты же не х-хочешь этого?

Руби отрицательно замотала головой.

— Вот и у-умница. А теперь дай этим мальчикам на-наполнить тебя и зародить в тебе жизнь.  
— Что? — выдохнула Руби.  
— Для начала ты п-подаришь Цитадели нового бойца. В-входная плата, так сказать, — осклабился Механик.

Его руки исчезли и сменились десятком других. Руби закричала, но её рот быстро заткнули членом. Она не могла ни дёрнуться, ни пошевелиться; её крепко держали, подавляя все зачатки сопротивления.

Руби не знала, кому из бойцов повезло стать отцом её ребёнка в ту ночь, она не помнила их лиц. Да и после этого её насиловали не единожды. Это стало привычным. Люди ко всему привыкают, даже чудовищные страдания могут стать обыденностью, когда повторяются раз за разом, беспросветно.

Органомеханик запретил к ней прикасаться, только когда живот стал совсем большим.

Всё это время её отлично кормили и никогда не били, впрочем, она всячески старалась не давать к этому никаких проводов, безропотно исполняя всё, что бы ни приказали.

Валяясь на каменном полу крошечной, грязной комнатушки, Руби истерично смеялась, глотая слёзы. Она ведь получила то, чего так хотела, не так ли? Теперь у неё замечательная сытая жизнь.

Не прошло и месяца с рождения ребёнка, как его забрали, а сама Руби получила долгожданный статус кормилицы. Её привели на этаж Молочных матерей, где она впервые увидела их: огромные, раздутые, неподвижные, опутанные трубками, выкачивающими молоко из тяжелых обвисших грудей. Они больше напоминали животных, чем женщин.

Руби уже ждало свободное кресло.

***

Всех их кормили и поили по расписанию. Поили много, помимо воды давали настои со странным запахом и вкусом. Есть давали в основном протёртую питательную кашицу, она бывала сладковатой или горьковатой и хорошо насыщала, но уже через несколько месяцев Руби готова была взвыть от такого рациона. Даже старая жареная ящерица теперь казалась манящим деликатесом.

Иногда Органомеханик после ежедневного осмотра вкалывал полный шприц какого-то вещества, от которого часто раздувалась и болела грудь, зато молока выкачивалось в разы больше.

Помимо обильной кормёжки и почти не ограниченного питья, сатус кормилицы давал немало других ощутимых плюсов. Самое главное, что их никто не насиловал и вообще не трогал. В конце концов они представляли собой ценность. Поэтому в зале кормилиц было всегда спокойно и тихо. О них заботились — не как о людях, как о скотине, но и это было неплохо, по сравнению с тем, через что каждой из них пришлось пройти. 

Здесь они могли общаться, поддерживать друг друга, и благодаря этому жизнь уже не казалась совсем беспросветной. 

А ещё здесь была Эмбер.

Пышная, белая, с рыжими кудрями, обрамляющими миловидное круглое лицо со смешными детскими ямочками на розовеющих щеках. Её кресло стояло справа от того, что подготовили для Руби. 

Таких людей, как Эмбер, Руби ещё не встречала. Эмбер была словно не из этого мира: неунывающая, смешливая, добродушная. Как она смогла сохранить эти качества среди всей той мерзости, боли, лишений, что сопровождали жизнь каждого в этом мёртвом пустынном мире? Эмбер и сама не знала, она просто ко всему относилась легко, и вся грязь будто огибала её стороной, не касаясь и не пачкая. 

Для Руби она стала путеводной звездой, светилом, которое скрашивало её существование.

Эмбер сделала для неё куклу. Совершенно особенную, не похожую на тех грязных, одноглазых пупсов, которые Органомеханик выдавал всем кормилицам, чтобы инстинкты подстегнули выработку молока. Эмбер нашла цветные тряпочки, из которых пошила платье и скрутила головной убор, отмыла замызганную головку, вставила яркие бусины вместо глаз. Куколка стала похожа на волшебное создание из снов. 

Руби с любовью прижимала куклу к себе. Ей ещё никто не делал таких чудесных подарков.

Эмбер не сидела в кресле круглые сутки, она говорила, что им надо шевелиться, хотя бы немного. Им разрешалось вставать и даже выходить из зала на час-два в день, но мало кто этим пользовался, быстро привыкая к неподвижному образу жизни. Эмбер убеждала, что нельзя превращаться в расплывшуюся груду жира, вырабатывающего молоко, и раз за разом вытягивала Руби из кресла, заставляя размяться. 

Иногда Эмбер уходила с кем-нибудь из охранников. 

Руби удивлялась. 

— Как ты можешь? Они же звери! — возмущённо спрашивала она. 

Эмбер только пожимала плечами и отвечала: 

— Я живая, у меня есть потребности. К тому же, не все они так плохи.

Органомеханик не возражал против такого её времяпровождения, даже хвалил за хороший «удой» после, а иногда и сам был непрочь провести в её компании часок. Но Эмбер сильно недолюбливала его и не всегда соглашалась. 

Однажды Эмбер задержалась дольше положенного, и Руби, заручившись благосклонностью охранника за маленькую бутылочку молока, отправилась её искать.

Нашлась та довольно быстро, стоило только идти на недвусмысленные звуки. 

Небольшая комната, несколько тесно стоящих лежанок. Три молодых бойца, и Эмбер между ними. Раскрасневшиеся щёки, прилипшие ко лбу влажные прядки, лоснящееся от пота тело. Из объёмной груди с каждым движением бойца, который яростно врывался в неё, брызгало молоко, второй боец, стоявший перед ней на коленях, жадно слизывал белые струйки, тёрся лицом о нежную розовеющую кожу; третьему она помогала рукой. 

Руби застыла в дверях. Эмбер была прекрасна в своём наслаждении. Она перевела на Руби затуманенный удовольствием взгляд, облизнув губы, улыбнулась и вдруг поманила к себе.  
Руби отрицательно замотала головой, но вопреки этому двинулась вперёд. Её будто притягивал магнит, которому невозможно было противиться. Неудержимо хотелось коснуться Эмбер в тот момент. 

Бойцы с воодушевлением восприняли приход Руби и быстро избавили от той немногой одежды, что на ней была. Она позволила им мять и ласкать своё тело, а сама смотрела только на Эмбер и прикрыла глаза только, когда та приникла к ней губами. 

Руби прижималась к ней, пока один из бойцов брал её сзади. Эмбер нежно гладила ее плечи и спину, и целовала так, что Руби позабыла обо всём на свете.

Через несколько дней поздно ночью Эмбер разбудила её и, жестом приказав молчать, повела за собой. Руби была готова идти за ней куда угодно, не спрашивая ни о чём, доверяя безоговорочно.

Ветвистые тёмные туннели переплетались друг с другом, полнились гулкими стуками, шорохами, отдалёнными голосами и лязганьем механизмов. Они шли почти наощупь, Эмбер крепко сжимала её руку и уверенно продвигалась вперёд. Руби опасливо оглядывалась в страхе, что их могут поймать, остановить, что не дадут продолжить это странное путешествие вникуда. 

Долго идти оказалось сложновато для Руби; туннели уходили вверх, иногда совсем крутыми подъёмами. Она стала уставать, дышала с трудом, через раз, но упрямо переставляла ноги. Ей казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и они сбегут отсюда. Вместе это было не так страшно, вместе они смогут всё.

Воздух стал прохладнее и свежее, туннель расширился и в какой-то момент резко оборвался, а в лицо ударил ветер, растрепав неряшливо заплетенные волосы Руби. Под ногами стелилась жестковатая зелёная трава, впереди шелестели ветви деревьев.

Руби застыла, раскрыв рот.

Верхние сады. Она только краем уха слышала о них. Таким, как она, доступ сюда был закрыт. Как Эмбер смогла?.. Их же накажут, если увидят здесь!

— Не бойся, моя милая, и не думай ни о чём. Пойдём, я покажу тебе.

Они подошли к самому краю, хлипкое деревянное ограждение отделяло их от отвесного обрыва. 

— Смотри, — произнесла Эмбер и приподняла её голову за подбородок.

Над их головами раскинулось ночное небо, усеянное миллиардами мерцающих огней. Плотное сияющее скопление широкой лентой пересекало свод. Эмбер указала на него.

— Это — Млечный путь, — прошептала она на ухо Руби и прижалась к её спине. — Когда мы уходим, то отправляемся туда. Каждая звёздочка — Молочная мать. Там мы свободны и счастливы. Обещай мне, что если ты уйдёшь первой, то дождёшься меня там.  
— Обещаю, — не раздумывая ответила Руби, завороженная ее тихим голосом и теплом её тела.

Они стояли так, позабыв обо всём, пока небо не начало светлеть. Руби никогда ещё не чувствовала себя такой счастливой.

***

А потом пришла болезнь. 

Наверное, Эмбер заметила что-то такое ещё раньше, прежде чем стали проявляться явные симптомы, но ничего не сказала ей. Теперь Руби точно знала, что первой уйдёт в далёкие небесные земли Молочных матерей и будет там ждать свою Эмбер, подмигивая ей среди звёзд.

Время стало тянуться бесконечно, всё больше и больше погружая Руби в пучины беспросветной боли. 

Эмбер была рядом, до самого конца, пока кукла не выпала из ослабевших пальцев Руби и с глухим стуком опустилась на пол.

— Эта, кажись, заглохла, — недовольно произнёс охранявший молочных матерей боец.

Органомеханик, осматривавший одну из матерей в противоположном ряду, обернулся и хмуро взглянул на безвольно растекшееся в кресле тучное тело. Подошёл, попытался нащупать пульс, крякнул раздражённо и сплюнул на пол кровавую слюну.

— В утиль её, — бросил он. И уже на выходе добавил: — Пусть по-по-днимут двух на замену. Вторая тоже ба-ба-рахлит.


End file.
